


Moxxi's Morning

by SassyLassy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Homebrew Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: What's a High Priestess, who also happens to be a Zealot Barbarian, do in the mornings in her quiet little town she's living in? Not much!
Kudos: 3





	Moxxi's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This character, and this world, is from my own Home Brew Dungeons and Dragons game that I have been the Dungeon Master of for over a year. A post contemporary apocalyptic scenario, five heroes are thrust forth into a world to save it from a fallen, mad God who seeks its destruction and all within. This story however focuses on one of the more beloved NPC's I created, a Tabaxi named Moxxi. 
> 
> More or less written for my small gang of friends who know, and care for, these characters. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The air within the temple was thick with the scent of sweat, and trace amounts of blood. It paired perfectly with the rich sounds of fists meeting flesh, harsh intakes of breath, and shouts of pain. All of it in reverence to his almighty, all powerful God of Fights and Amicable Understandings, Broller. He who cast the first punch, He who channels his divine power and strength into each and every living creature on the planet just in case the day may come in which they will raise a fist to fight. 

Moxxi had felt his touch on her life since she’d been a kitten, He who had been there for her when no other kind soul would. So how could she not take up such a lofty position as High Priestess of his Shrine in the town known as Browne?

The Tabaxi made her way down the stairs from her living quarters above the shrine, tail twitching with excitement as the sounds and smells of the shrine enveloped around her like a comfortable blanket. 

“Good morning Moxxi!” 

“Mornin’ Mox!”

“Good day Miss Moxxi.”

“You ready to go later, Moxxi?”

A collection of greetings met her ears and her green eyes gave a playful glint, and her upper lip curled to show her shiny, pointy, teeth.

“Hey c’mon now I just woke up. Let a lady get her stretches in first before she kicks your ass.”

She exited the building for a moment, stepping out onto the street and overlooked the familiar surrounding area. There were multiple shrines in this part of town, she liked to call it the Holy Circle given the shape of the area. Tilting her head, Moxxi shut her eyes and listened keenly. Though she could still hear the sounds of her own shrine, the music that came from the Shrine to Quavritte. Good old Carcaphonix was performing his morning songs, praising the rising of the sun, the all seeing eye of Mother and Father combined.

Though, honestly... her belief in Mother and Father had waned greatly in her years. If they were all seeing and all knowing, how could atrocities like those she’d suffered, and others, happen? To live wasn’t to suffer, was it? Or had she been born just so her parents could be slaughtered, and she dragged up by cruel, heartless men with only money on their minds? The only God she’d put her faith and belief in was the one she fought and lived for now.

Still. The music from the Shrine to Quavritte was always pleasant to listen to in the early mornings. Just how that half-elf found time to play as much as he did and still do everything else, she didn’t know.

Moxxi was soon at the door of the Shrine, peering into the huge building, and her feline eyes focused keenly on all of the birds in here. They naturally had responded to the sudden presence of a big fat person, even if she’d visited this place on more than one occasion. She scratched at one of her ears as she walked in, her stride bold and with purpose as it always was, towards the handsome half-elf.

“Early to bed and early to rise, hmm?” she called over the sounds of his music.

Carcaphonix stopped the music streaming forth from his violin and turned his head, and he smiled warmly in greeting.

“Ah, my good lady!” he made his way over to her and issued forth his usual low bow of greeting. So melodramatic, these bards. “Pleasure as always, Moxxi.”

“I’m a fuckin’ delight.” Moxxi announced proudly, setting her hands on her hips, twitching the tip of her tail confidently. “So, how’s that great aria of yours you’re working on?”

“Every day the Great Goddess bestows upon me her gifts and I can do little more than pour it onto pages in hopes of capturing but an iota of her prowess into my music.”

“Not well eh?”

The half-elf sighed heavily and gave his head a shake that made the longness of his blonde hair bounce against his handsomely sculptured features. God, she could grate cheese on his cheek bones. “Sadly no. I know all the arias and the proper songs of praise but! I seem to have found myself at a block incapable of climbing over which is very frustrating.”

“Aw c’mon now.” Moxxi reached around and slammed her hand against his upper back. The action was of course meant to help boost morale but with a skinny stick of a half-elf this man was, it almost floored him entirely. It certainly stole the wind from his mustached lips. “You’re a bard! You guys are all about getting through tough situations with your wits and charm. I’m pretty sure you’ll figure it out.”

Carcaphonix wheezed, recapturing the wind to his lungs as he leant forward. Moxxi, for her shorter stature, was a ball of energy and strength he sometimes forgot she wielded expertly. “Y-yes I’m sure.” he stammered before standing to his feet again, having gotten his breath back.

Broller above and below did she want to make him just as breathless but in a very different way. If only he had a little more muscle to his body, he may even be capable of keeping up with her in such activity.

“But what about yourself? How is your day shaping up so far?” he asked.

“Good! I’m about to start my stretches, kick some guys asses, you know. Usual. Though I still am a lil’ bothered by how few attendees I’ve been having lately. Nobody wants to get stress out through fighting anymore, it’s a crime that’s what it is.” Moxxi huffed, tail swishing back and forth in irritation. “I mean it’s a good way to get some exercise, sure you’ll get some bruises but who doesn’t love bruises?” she patted at her forearms, tensing just enough for her muscles to flex beneath the sleek black fur. “If only I’d been born something other than a Tabaxi then I’d be able to appreciate them more when I did get them!”

Carcaphonix laughed a little. “Oh Moxxi. Could I expect anything less than the Priestess of Broller?”

“Course not. Do you know how many bruises I’ve given in his name?” she asked. “I’d like to be able to see them for myself ON myself for once.” she pouted playfully, a grin slowly taking over the pout. 

“Quite a few I imagine.” he admitted before moving with her towards the door, looking out over the Shrine area of Browne Town, his eyes drifting skywards to see the clouds lazily dragging themselves across the early blue morning sky and her own focused on the entrance to her Shrine. “You get people in there really early, don’t you?” he asked.

“Oh yeah. Folk like to get a good slog in before going to work for the day. Some do anyway. Others prefer to wait for a good bruising to come to them after a hard day's work. Lucky me though, I get to do it whenever!” Moxxi turned around, setting her arms behind herself as she did. “Well I better get to it though, get my stretches in. Nice chattin’, Music Man!” she gave a toothy smile and waved her hand at the half-elf before she began heading back towards her shrine.

“Farewell Moxxi, until we meet again!” Carcaphonix waved her off, before stepping back into his own shrine.

Her morning continued as she expected it to. After enjoying a breakfast hearty enough for someone such as herself (a lot of meat, naturally) she got to the job. An opening sermon as it was with each morning, giving forth the spirit and fire that Broller inspired in her daily to those around her. How every punch and pummel and pin was in His name and all for the glory of him and the art of fighting to work shit out that he’d given the world. Imagine a world where fighting was only just for wars, and battles. Where death was the only outcome.

Shudder the thought.

It was around lunch time, and a break, when one of the regulars stopped by to grab a drink and a gab.

“Nother Loxodon in town, y’hear?” he asked.

“Another?” Moxxi asked. Now, that race was incredibly rare around town. There was one family, their name she forgot, but knew them as gentle giants which she felt was a Hell of a shame. Such towering, powerful, naturally muscular creatures who didn’t lift a fist to or for anything? Could almost bring her to tears. Almost. “Friend or family of those in town?” she asked.

“No idea. Hard ta miss her though, and the gang she’s travelling with.” the human, named Roman, commented. “Got a red Tiefling, this big ole white dog, a lil’ half orc girl, and I think a half elf? Looked pretty beat up for a half elf though.” he continued.

Moxxi’s ears gave a twitch. “Half elf? And what do you mean beat up?”

“Fella’s nose looks like it’s been broken so many times it don’t know what straight is any more.” 

Oh now this was interesting. Her tail gave a twitch of excitement at this. “Haven’t met a half elf who’s been beat up that much.” 

Then again she had only truly known one half elf and that was the Bard across the street. Who was very proper, with his proper posture, ways of speaking, and those fingers of his which looked like they worked magic on any instrument he played. “Interesting...” she stroked her chin in thought, before pausing, and smiled playfully. A wicked little white tooth poked out from under her lip, glinting in the daylight. “Think he’s a follower of Broller? Be a shame to be in town and not swing by his Temple after all.”

Roman laughed and shrugged. “Who knows! If he ain’t, who knows maybe you’ll convert him.”

“Maybe.” Moxxi purred softly, her eyes drifting towards the doorway to the Temple, hoping to spot someone from this rag tag team. “Maybe.”


End file.
